


Let It Snow

by angelic_ly



Series: Screenshots of Life [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (because he is one), F/M, and there's a pun in there too because I couldn't resist, repeatedly calling Ignis an egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: In which it’s your and Ignis’ anniversary and you two decide the revisit the place where it all began. (For Ignis Fluff Week. Day 4: Canon? What canon? + “Happy (Holiday), Ignis.”)





	Let It Snow

“Ignis, do you remember the day we met?” 

He looked to you, taking you in. You were bundled to the nines, your outfit made up of a fashionable winter trench coat, mittens, a red scarf (one that he was sure belonged to him), and a well-worn Santa hat upon your head. The fallen snowflakes rested on your eyelashes and in the hair that was uncovered by your hat and on your shoulders, shimmering, but their brightness was naught compared to the brightness in your smile as you stared up at him.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close and staring into those love-filled eyes of yours. “For the most part.” As if he could ever forget the day he met you. “If I remember correctly, this is the exact park we met in, as well.”

You nodded and hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “It is. I helped you build a snowcastle, and you taught me the word beholden.” You kissed him again, giggling. “Still my favorite word.”

He went to reply, but you wriggled out of his arms before he could, a dazzling smile upon your lips as you twirled around in the gently drifting snow. “Come on, Ignis,” you sang, kneeling and gathering snow into a pile. “For old time’s sake?”

Ignis smiled fondly, moving to kneel at your side. “Of course.” He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, then began gathering snow along with you. 

You instructed each other as you tried your best to make a replica of the snowcastle from your childhood. Even with more experienced hands and more snow to work with, between all the giggling and distracted building and the snowball fight you’d accidentally (purposely) started, the structure ended up looking more like a lump than a castle. 

You dodged the snowball he threw at you, sticking your tongue out at him as you gathered snow to prepare a projectile of your own. “You’re gonna have to throw faster than that to catch me, Scientia!”

“Then perhaps I should Change tactics!” He called. He charged forward at you and got a snowball directly to the chest for his efforts. It didn’t slow him down, and he captured your squealing form in his arms, smushing the snow from his jacket between the two of you. “Gotcha,” he said, laughing and spinning you around before nuzzling into your hat, almost making it slide off of your head.

“Ignis, you egg!” You managed to free your arms from his embrace, fixing your hat with a small pout before wrapping your arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and pressing your foreheads together.

“Egg?” He questioned, watching bemusedly as the corners of your eyes crinkled from a smile and mirth sparkled within. his lips quirked. “Did you just call me an  _ egg _ ?”

“Yessir!” You wriggled from his grasp once more, skipping away from him and to a more pristine patch of snow, where you again knelt and began gathering snow. “Wanna build a snowman?”

Ignis stood speechless for a moment, simply taking in your radiance -- he’d swear up and down that you were a goddess of snow, that your beauty surpassed even that of Shiva herself, that he was the luckiest man alive to be called yours -- before smiling and shaking his head at your antics, joining you with a chuckle. 

The snowman turned out significantly better than the snowcastle, the little being coming up to about his waist level, formed by three nearly perfectly round snowballs. You shooed Ignis away, sending him off to gather exactly ten small rocks while you left in search of the two sticks for the arms.

When he returned, he couldn’t stop his eyebrows from raising as you put the finishing touches on the head of the snowman. “He looks like… me.”

“Yep!” And you looked so proud of yourself, your joy was infectious. You turned to him, taking the rocks from his arms and placing them in their appropriate positions, the snowman soon decked out with a smiling face and three buttons down his middle. “And for the finishing touches…” you trailed, unraveling your scarf and wrapping it around the neck of the snowman. You then approached Ignis with a mischievous glint in your eye and a smirk on your face, and he only got as far as a single backward step before you made your move, taking his glasses right off of his face and instead putting them on that of the snowman.

You turned round with a grin, gesturing to the wintry being. “Ignis, meet Eggnis.” Ignis could only stare, jaw dropped, as you moved behind the snowman, grabbing its arms and waving them around. “ _ That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe! _ ” you said, mimicking his voice in an exaggerated tone.

Ignis chuckled, correcting you gently. “Recip _ eh _ , my dear.”

“Recipeh!” you sang, then continued, “Goodness, the cupboard, it’s completely empty!” The snowman threw his arms up, and Ignis could only imagine it falling into a rather dramatic pose. “Oh, woe is me, the market is closed and we’ve run out of Ebony! Oh, my beloved Ebony, I love thee more than anything else on this star, even more than chiffon cake--”

Ignis stepped forward, shaking his head fondly and plucking his glasses off of the snowman’s nose and placing them back onto his own. “That’s simply not true, my dear. There is something that I love much more than Ebony.”

You stood, dusting the snow off of your scarf and pulling it back on. “And what would that be?”

“You.” With that, he pulled you into his arms, cupping your face with one hand and pulling you in for a slow, chaste kiss. He could feel you smile into the kiss and his own lips tilted up as well. You were the one that pulled away, pressing your foreheads together and wrapping your arms around his waist.

“Gosh…” you muttered, unable to keep the smile off of your face. “You’ve got me all kinds of scrambled, you egg.” You kissed him again, your next words drifting to his ears just as the snow drifted through the air. “I love you more than my favorite tea. Happy anniversary, Ignis.”

He chuckled into the kiss, pulling you tighter against him.  _ Happy anniversary. _ Ignis couldn’t remember a happier moment in time than this one, celebrating his first anniversary with you underneath the same fallen snow as the day you met. Doubtlessly, he’d cherish this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest. This one was a drag to write. Hopefully tomorrow's comes out better.


End file.
